Boundaries
by Greyson Pierce
Summary: Sometimes I wonder where the boundary between friend and lover is. Sometimes when I'm with him I stop and think to myself if I've ever loved him before. Sometimes I wonder if I've fallen for him now, and when this began.


**Author's Note:**** I present this one, in honor of the new game Arkham City~! The game is amazing, and I'm downloading Nightwing as we speak. So over the past few years, I've become increasingly attached to Young Justice and Dick Grayson's character. I love how sly and funny he can be, and I just like how he's personified in Young Justice. And then, of course, comes the silly, awkward Wally West. Hilarious in ways I cannot explain, and absolutely adorable when bromancing with Dick. I fell in love with the pairing the instant I saw those two chattin' it up in Cadmus. I swear, it's because of Robin I've been using "whelmed", "chalant", and "aster" in almost every other sentence I say. My English teacher gets so mad at me when I say I'm feeling whelmed during class. She yells at me that "you can either be over or underwhelmed." And of course, I feel obligated to recite the Robin-whelmed oath.**

**But I digress. Here's a little KF/Rob fluff for you, my sweets~! Brush those teeth and stock up on tissues after, I guarantee some cavities and nosebleeds.**

**Yours truly,**

**Roxas**

**P.S: While reading this story, I suggest listening to "Losing You" by the Boxer Rebellion. It was on the Arkham City soundtrack, and I fell in love with the song. It inspired me to write this story. Why? No idea. It just kinda made me think of Wally's feelings for Dick (in my own mind set, of course), so please enjoy, my pretties~**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder where the boundary between friend and lover is.<p>

Sometimes I stop and wonder just how far I am allowed to push that boundary and where on the scale my actions lie when I'm around him. How much am I allowed to think of him before it becomes "love"? How can one measure love, what unit could possibly measure such an emotion as love? Do we measure in moments? In silence? In kisses? What defines love; is it thinking of a person or going out of your way to help them? Sometimes when I'm with him I stop and think to myself if I've ever loved him before. Sometimes I wonder if I've fallen for him now, and when this began.

Love at first sight is a bit of a stretch in this case, however. The phrase itself disgusts me entirely; I could never understand how you could just fall in love by looking at someone's face. (Or, well, in this case their mask.)

When I first met Dick Grayson, I didn't really think much. He started off as that awkward shy kid who refused to say two words to me. He clung to Batman's side from the second Uncle Barry had introduced me to him, like a small child lost in a crowd of unfamiliar faces, desperate to stay close to the one person he truly trusted. His eyes remained hidden behind the mask of a hero, his persona, Robin. He was introduced to me as this person, and I was just plain Wally West to him. (I didn't _dare_ try and ask Batman for Robin's real name; the man would probably batterang the crap out of me before I could even get a word in.)

"Wally, don't be rude; go introduce yourself." I remember Flash telling a pre-adolescent version of me, and upon his suggestion I do just that, rolling my eyes a bit and offering my hand to the mysterious raven-haired boy standing before me. He just stared at my hand for a moment, as if it held the answers to everything, then back up at my face. Peeking up at Batman, his expression was one of mild interest, but a more dominant poker-face.

"Hiya, Robin." I grinned as much as possible. He didn't even make a move. "I'm Kid Flash, but everyone else calls me Wally. I've heard a lot about you from Batman, so it's cool to meet you in person like this."

His expression refused to change from that look of pure confusion and hesitation. However, he reaches his hand out to mine and shakes it politely, a cookie-cutter perfect smile making its way onto his younger face. "Hi Wally. I'm D –um... Robin. Nice to meet you too."

Back then I hadn't the slightest idea why he'd stuttered like that. Then again, I hadn't the slightest idea about anything when I was younger. All I remember is the amount of years it took for Robin to finally open up to me. The night he told me his identity was the first night I started thinking about him in such a... *ahem* _different_ way than the usual my-best-friend-is-a-superhero concerns.

He told me his story and I spent all night just thinking about him, worrying and wondering just how he makes it through his life after seeing such a terrible sight as he did – and even worse, giving up his entire chance as being normal to become this hero, Robin. I suddenly wanted to see the eyes behind that mask, so mysterious, so deep and ready to share their emotional tale. Of course, Batman would never allow such a thing but... I still dreamed. I spent hours imagining just how captivating his eyes must be, and what a sad story they must tell behind their exuberant irises. I even asked him to show me once, the first time I'd ever slipped around him, but he warned me there had to be some kind of identity boundary between us. Seeing his eyes would cross that boundary into dangerous waters. But... I still thought about it. And I still do imagine how beautiful his eyes must be beneath that stupid mask, or those tinted sunglasses. The story they tell can match no other.

And that was the very first time I thought of Richard Grayson.

It was nothing more than a simple, stupid thought yet it set off a fire within me. It began with the idea of seeing those eyes, but grew into something more; the way he moved when he fought, so flexible and sly, graceful yet vicious in battle. The way he could twist and shift his body into positions I nearly thought impossible became more noticeable as I watched and sparred with him. He moved like no woman has ever moved before, better than any woman I've ever seen before, and the way he could maneuver himself on a whim fascinated me in ways I cannot even tell you. His body movements became more... well, naughty thoughts, and I refuse to repeat any of the vile, sexual things that had come to mind while watching him. And before I could catch myself, I found myself falling for my best friend.

My best friend. My _guy_ best friend. Guy as in male, muchacho, garҫon; catch my drift? However you say it it's wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!

My thoughts of going on missions with the little bird or getting together to play video games with him eventually turned into thoughts of protecting him and getting together for a... a... **date**. At first I thought it was natural; Dick is my best friend, so by default I'd want to make sure he's safe, right? Right! Perfectly natural. But then I thought about it more (I know – Wally West thinking is never a good thing, right?) and realized something; friends don't get jealous of other friends' girlfriends. Friends don't think about friends in a... more than intimate way. Friends don't stalk each other during missions.

So... where on the friend/lover line do I fall?

I only act the way I do around Dick; I trip up, I stutter, I try and squeeze every little reaction out of him as I possibly can, I watch his every acrobatic move, I think of him day and night knowing he'll never return that feeling. We "guy talk" when we're together, the typical what's-going-on-with-your-mentor banter or trivial things like what we're hungry for at that moment. Sometimes when I brought up something sexual or about his mini-crush on Barbara (which he refuses to admit to, but we all see is there) his cheeks flush the lightest – and _oh_ so very appealing – shade of rosy pink. The look on his face when he gets embarrassed, the flush of color gracing the skin just under the contours of his mask, the way his body twitches uncomfortably, and the sounds of his light voice cracking under the pressure makes the fire ignite within my own body; an uncontrollable desire consumes all my senses of consciousness.

I try my hardest not to slip around him; especially when being around him involves being around a certain... "Dark knight" if you catch my drift.

I think Batman is one of the only things keeping me from completely throwing myself at Dick. If Bats figured out about my crush he'd probably crush me – and hardly in a merciful way, either. When I think of Dick, I think of Robin, and when I think of Robin I think of Batman. When I think of Batman, I think of death. The man has a no killing rule, but to be honest I've seen some of his... "Work" around Gotham when Dick has me over and I honestly think I'd rather die than live with some of the injuries he's inflicted on the Joker. He hardly tries to be, but is absolutely terrifying.

This morning was the first time I ever really noticed that Dick doesn't particularly talk to anyone outside of the team. I was sitting in the kitchen with M'gann, throwing the usual lines and praying to god Superboy wouldn't kill me, when her phone started to go off. She spent about an hour chatting away with whoever on the phone, and Supes ran out to try bugging Superman again. Kaldur and Artemis were off doing whatever, and I didn't know – or care – where Zatanna was. That was when a little bird flew in, the very same I've chased since childhood; there, standing in the doorway, came Robin, the boy wonder.

He was my main priority the second he stepped into the room. As quickly as possible (never a hard feat for the mighty Kid Flash) I dash over to him and tap him lazily on the shoulder. "Sup Rob?"

The raven-haired wonder shoots me his signature grin. "Not much, KF. Thinking about workin' on the bike later."

"That's it? What, no hot dates?" I chuckle, playfully slapping him on the arm with as little force as possible. And just as I say/do that, his younger cheeks flush the slightest, mildest shade of crimson, bringing a smile to my face.

"No, stupid..." he spits back, a little more than embarrassed. He makes his way over to the kitchen, and I walk along with him. Moments later, M'gann came back into the room with a bag lazily slung over her shoulder and her average-teenage-girl bio-disguise on. She told us she had cheerleading practice to go to, and bid us a quick good-bye.

It was just Robin and I in the room now. And, even after years of coping with my crush on him, my heart still thumped a bit in my chest at the very thought of being alone with him.

"Well, looks like it's just us for a couple of hours." he says with a grin, turning to me. "Bats is back in Gotham doing work, so what do you feeling like doing, Wally?"

It took every ounce of self control in my body to resist saying I felt like doing _him_.

"Dunno. Endless possibilities, right?" I chuckle nervously; trying hard to mask the nervousness I felt as well as Dick seems to. Seriously, the kid could be pissed but would still prance around the mount with a Cheshire-cat smile on his face. He's _almost_ as hard to read as Batman. "Feel like playing a game or something?"

He shrugs, lopes his way over to the TV, and pulls out a couple of Xbox games from the shelf. I take my place on the couch and make myself comfortable, watching his every moment with a practically watering mouth. I can't help it; my body's impulsive, and a little too quick to reaction. When he bent over I mentally cursed at myself for staring. Like I said, I just can't help myself.

And if you've ever seen Dick's body, I'm sure you'd stare too. I swear, his hips curve daintily like a woman's body does, and it doesn't help that he wears those skinny jeans. They look... really, _really _good and it's taking every ounce of self control not to run over there and hug him until he can't breathe. Every muscle in his thighs and legs looked somehow emphasized by the tight denim around them.

Listen to me; I'm babbling and the boy hasn't even done anything yet.

"Wally, you okay?" his sweet voice breaks me out of my trance. I nod quickly. "Good. Then prepare to get creamed at Mortal Kombat." The raven haired beauty holds up the case with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh it's on, bat-boy." I reply with a grin.

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd live to see the day bat-boy over here poses a threat to me in a video game.<p>

We're about eight rematches into Mortal Kombat vs. DC and the kid's beaten me every round. I'm sitting over here button-mashing my fingers off while he's expertly hitting just the right buttons at just the right times and powning me. I'll admit; the kid kicks ass when playing as Batman. It almost scares me how well he plays as him. Even though half the time he spammed the drop kick and batarangs and still won. _That's _what I think pissed me off the most. Around round nine, I've just about had enough and decide to rage quit. He leans back on the couch and chuckles that witch-like laugh he usually reserves for mischief.

"Told you you'd get your ass kicked!" he gloats, smiling that beautiful smile of his. My heart flutters a little, in frustration from his comment and desire for his smile. "But you do know quitters never win, right?"

I cross my arms, irritated with the little bird. "Well it's not my fault Flash sucks in this game!"

"Flash doesn't suck; you just suck at this game in general."

"I do not!"

"Care to prove it?"

"Yes, I would! You play as Flash, and I'll kick your ass as Batman!"

Three rounds later I'm so pissed off I could die. Dick's got that cheeky grin on his face, laughing his ass off on the other end of the couch. I'm serious; if I didn't like Dick so much, I'd probably have killed him by now. Jokingly, of course. I roll my eyes as he wipes what looks like a tear from the bottom of his glasses (I tried desperately to see the eyes beneath them as well).

"Yes yes, you beat me. You're starting to live up to your name, ya' know."

His grin widens. "What, you mean Richard?"

"Cute. You write your own jokes?"

"Occasionally." he says with a smile, looking straight at me with his signature smile. "Maybe we could play a game you have a chance at, ya' know before Bats gets back?" The look on his face made my heart flutter, and the way he smiled at me made the faux-rage I felt melt away. My eyes immediately fell to his lips, curved into a smile I wanted to kiss away, oh so badly. That was my first mistake.

"Um... Wally?"

My second mistake was listening to the psiren song I call his voice. It pulled me in with its gentle, mild tone, and without even thinking I felt myself leaning in closer... and even closer... I couldn't see his eyes beneath those dark-tinted sunglasses, but I could almost make out the outline of them widening with utter shock as I brushed our lips. I thought hard about it; what would he say? Would he push me away? Questions fluttered like butterflies in my mind, and soon flying down to my stomach as I felt the soft warmth of his lips brushing against my own.

My eyes travelled between his lips and up where his eyes were supposed to be. Beneath the tinted shades were a rosy flush of pink that made my heart race faster with anticipation. Impulse, impulse, impulse; it's all I can feel as I pull him closer to me, hands locked on the wrists trying desperately to push me away. I knew where this would lead, I knew exactly what would happen to him and I once this was over. And as my body acted on its first impulse, the unthinkable happened.

In the midst of my torment, our lips met. And all the violent, terrible "what if's" and "what would he think's" my mind posed were silenced by the mere touch of his lips against mine.

It was amazing just how much a single kiss can affect things. The feel of his soft, beautiful lips against my own, even as they were motionless, mesmerized me. They called for me every time we parted, beckoning for more. I happily obliged, pressing lightly against his untrained, virgin lips. I could hear his confused moans/protests muffled, but couldn't care less as I pushed him further back on the coach and quickly covered his body with my own. My lungs burnt with a need for air, but I didn't want to pull away from his lips.

Like everything good, it had to end a little sooner than I'd hoped. As we parted, I found myself adoring the blush on his cheeks, the pants and breaths he took, the way his chest rose and fell from a single closed-mouth kiss. If he was already panting from this... how much further could I go to make him breathless?

"W-Wally..." he half-moans, shades still covering the eyes I sought to see. How much further would he let me go? How far was I really allowed to push the boundary? I thought these things as I slowly leaned down to kiss his cheek, fingers brushing the sides of his sunglasses. "W-What are you...?"

My third mistake today was thinking about seeing his eyes, for even a second.

I knew I couldn't control myself, and I knew what I was trying to do. I wanted to get rid of all the boundaries between us. I wanted to blur the lines between friend and lover. I wanted... I wanted him. I couldn't take the cat-and-mouse games anymore. I couldn't take flirting with girls in front of him anymore. I couldn't pretend anymore; I'm sick of playing games, of playing make believe.

Taking the chance of getting the living crap birdarang-ed out of me, I slowly lift the glasses off his face.

His wrists wiggle free from my hold, pushed at my shoulders, tugged at my wrist. "Wally, stop!" he begged, still squirming beneath me, legs attempting to move up and kick me in the crotch. Expertly, I weave our legs in a way he couldn't move them, and bring my face closer to his. Looking him indirectly in his eyes, I whisper to him, "No more."

He turns his head away from mine, refusing to look me in the eyes. "W-What do you mean, no more?"

"I'm done, Dick. I'm... I'm sick of playing nice."

The rosy tint on his cheeks darkens. "Wh-what are you talking about? Idiot..."

"I'm done with losing you, Dick. It's selfish but..." I swallow thickly, still a little unprepared to lay my feelings on the line in front of him. How could I put so many years of loving him into words at this very moment? "I just... I want you all to myself."

His expression morphs into one of embarrassment, of trepidation, of confusion and so many other emotions I couldn't name. Swallowing the saliva in my throat I suddenly couldn't get rid of, I cup his cheek gently in my hand, making him look me in the eyes back.

"Look at me, Dick." He obeys hesitantly, the dark shades glimmering with hesitance. The outlines of his eyes haunted me. "I'm... I'm sorry; you're not gonna like this but... I... I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. Ever since we first met, I knew there was something about you. A-And when you told me your identity, I fell in love with you a little more. After hearing about who you are, why you _are_ who you are, it just... you looked so small and sad, Dick. I wanted to hug you until all the pain went away. And when you get hit on missions it bugs the crap out of me. I feel like beating the shit out of them for even coming near you. Your smile makes me feel all weird inside, and when you laugh it makes me so happy I can't even put it into words. Everything you do is amazing to me, Dick."

The look on his face made my heart drop.

"I'm sick of the boundaries between the two of us." I tap the side of his sunglasses. "I know you swore to Bats you wouldn't tell but... I can't help but wonder who you are. You told me your name but... your eyes."

As gently and carefully as I can, I place a chaste kiss on his lips. My body shook nervously when I felt those lips press back sweetly, almost unsurely.

"How can I know what you feel for me... when I can't even look in your eyes, Dick?" Tears stung the sides my own eyes, refusing to move past the eyelids concealing them from the world. The expression the little bird beneath me held crushed my heart in two. He looked so... so fragile and scared. I just dumped my hopes and feelings on him for no reason whatsoever. I just stole his first kiss and crossed the boundary we'd worked so hard to build together.

And I almost crossed the one boundary I swore never to come near.

As much as I don't want to, I release his wrists and crawl off of him. I'm just... scaring him, aren't I? I sit up, moving myself as far away on the couch from him as possible. He sits up too, and we sit in the most awkward silence I'd ever experienced in my life. The awkward in the air was so thick; I swear you could cut it with a knife. What had I just done?

I crossed the boundary. _The_ boundary.

I told him how I felt; shouldn't I be happy I got it off my chest? Despite his not loving me back... it's at least good I don't have to deal with hiding this anymore, right? So why does my heart feel so heavy and... Broken?

Well, not _broken_, broken. Just... God, I feel horrible.

He taps my shoulder lightly, and the only warning I get about the kiss that came was seeing his face coming closer to mine. His lips move softly against mine, and the bliss that shook the nerves in my body was... whelming, to say the least. I kiss back just as lightly, pressing my lips gently against his in hopes of taking things slow (despite my impulse to touch and taste at this very moment). Pulling away, it was my own turn to be confused.

Even more confusing is that his glasses... aren't on his face anymore.

"I'm sorry, Wally..." he says, looking me in the eyes. And there it was. The most beautiful, stunning, breath-taking, striking eyes I'd ever seen looking up at me with a shimmer suggesting he was ready to cry. They were so captivating, just as I'd imagined them, only brighter and more exuberant. The shade of blue those perfect irises held, a gentle orphan blue (ironic, idn't it?) shimmered as they met my own humble green eyes.

Shit. Dick is so fucking _beautiful_ that it hurts.

"Sorry... for what?"

"I was... afraid." He blushes more, those perfect blue eyes complimented by the rosy pink dusting his cheeks. "I was afraid of letting you in this entire time. I didn't want you to know how I feel. I didn't want to show you my eyes because I... I knew you'd find out."

My heart raced faster in my chest than I could ever possibly run with my feet. "Find out... what?"

"When I met you, I was scared. Not because you're bad or anything but..." he bites his lip, drawing my eyes to those perfect pink lips again. "I was scared of making a friend. When we became friends I was scared to become best friends, and when we became best friends I was scared to tell you who I am."

"And...?"

"And when I told you who I am, I was afraid to _show_ you who I am. I was afraid to tell you how I..." the little bird averts his eyes. "How I f-feel about you..." His smaller, acrobatic body shivered and shook nervously, his legs shifting a little. He swallowed hard, licking his lips a little. Is it possible for him to be so sexy... and yet so freaking adorable? "I've... liked you for a long time. I-I'm not sure about this love business, and I'm not the most experienced person but...

"If that's what you want..." he leans forward to kiss my cheek ever-so-lightly, and looks into my eyes, our foreheads touching. "I'm willing to give it a try."

Cupping his cheek gently, I pull him in for another gentle kiss. As much as I'm ready to feel and touch and move I'm trying my hardest to take this slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt the little bird. As mildly as possible, I lick at his lips and chuckle at the soft gasp that escaped his lips at the contact. Almost hesitantly, he parts them, and I take the chance to slide my tongue to nudge at his. He moans softly, nudging back cautiously, as if to make sure he was doing it right. With a slight grin, I move my tongue along the tip of his, eliciting a soft moan from the raven-haired beauty. I can feel his fingers weave into my hair and pretty soon I'm pulling him closer by the waist.

I'm not quite sure when, nor do I care when, he'd crawled onto my lap but all that mattered was the feeling of his tongue and lips against my own, and the fact he was here with me. Taking yet another risk, I slowly snake my hand up his sensitive side and wiggle it under his hoodie, eyes open a bit to watch the reaction he'd provide.

The expression and moan he made, the cutest, most adorable little moan, sent a chill crawling up my spine and a sudden desire for the boy through my entire body. But I had to play this slowly; if touching and kissing is all Dick wants, that's exactly what I'll give him. As slowly as possible for me, I drag the tips of my fingers along the skin of his sides, and let them dance across his hips.

He broke away from our kiss to shudder, and his moan sent me over the edge. I _needed_ to touch him; I _needed_ to taste more of him.

I push him back onto the couch a bit roughly, kissing down his jaw line to his chin and down his neck, drowning myself in the mewls and breaths he took. My hand makes its way up his chest, and I felt like doing a victory dance when my finger finally brushed against his nipple.

Taking off his clothes wouldn't be the best idea at the moment; we still had no idea when Bats would be back and I didn't want to take the chances of him walking in on... whatever this is.

The sound he made there and then fed the fires in my heart; I let my tongue slide down his neck until I ran out of canvas to kiss and suck. Tugging on the hemming of his hoodie, I try to make as much room as possible, sucking and biting where tan lines marked the beginning of his uniform, and hid beneath the green hoodie's shadow. Whilst teasing his neck, I let my finger slowly rub the small nub of skin, tracing nonsensical patterns on the muscular chest.

"W-Wally..." he whimpers, fingers gently tugging my hair as I lick back up his neck to behind his ear.

"Are you... are you okay, Dick?" I whisper, placing a kiss to his earlobe and drinking in the look on his face. He nods shyly, long lashes gently brushing the pale skin beneath his eyes, their intense blue just barely peeking through. I let my thumb come up and teasingly pinch at his nipple, drawing a soft _ohh..._ from the beautiful boy beneath me. That same hand slowly makes its way down the muscles of his chest (and there was a surprising amount of those; _damn_ the kid is well-toned) with care and patience, stopping to dance across the skin of his hips. Said hips come up a little bit, arching into the gentle touch. I couldn't help but chuckle at how sensitive he was. "How about now? Still okay?"

"_Ahh... _I-It feels really... good..." Dick says with a breathy sigh. His eyes stayed slightly-open, the look on his face so breath-taking my heart galloped in my chest. His reactions... the look on his face... it was all too much to take in. I couldn't control myself anymore.

Gently, I lean down to kiss him again, feeling his lips move against my own just as swiftly yet softly, my hands moving down to push down his pants a little. He trembled slightly beneath me, clearly nervous but willing nonetheless. He lifts his hips, allowing me to push his pants and boxers down a little bit, revealing the hard erection just waiting to be touched. My eyes wandered up and down his body for a moment.

The sight I was greeted with made my entire body shake.

Dick's eyes were shut, an arm arched over his head, the elbow of his arm just barely brushing against his forehead. Raven-colored hair swished against the couch in various directions, a light sheen of sweat glimmering across his forehead making the bangs cling close together. His chest rose and fell so quickly as he panted in anticipation, pink lips a bit swollen and parted slightly as he breathed. His neck was littered with hickeys (hidden beneath the hood's hem) and his hoodie was pulled up enough to see the hard, dusty nipples and muscles of his chest. And there, between his muscular thighs, was my prize.

He looks up at me, pleadingly. His lips moved, but no sound came out, the blues of his eyes begging for me to just touch him already; I took that as permission to begin. Hesitantly, I trace a finger down the length of his shaft, savoring the shuddering gasp that escaped those perfect lips. And, pausing in between to give him time to push me away if he needs to, I wrap a hand around the base and slowly drag my hand upward.

He sobbed a bit, the fingers in my hair tightening and tugging harder, the blues of his eyes hidden away behind a cage of black lashes. His cheeks flushed a gentle shade of crimson, his hands grasping the sides of the couch as his hips moved and arched into the slow touch. The way he moaned... it was everything I'd imagined and more. I begin to move my hand a little quicker, moving my head down to take a pert nipple between my teeth. Carefully, I nibble on the skin and grin at the moans I'm rewarded with.

And pretty soon I discover a new desire for the boy; I don't just want him moaning. I want him to scream. I want him to know he's mine now.

I trail my tongue down the length of his abs, down his stomach, to his hips, and pretty soon I'm struggling to hold his hips down as my tongue snakes out to touch the tip of his shaft. His moans become louder than before, the fingers in my hair tugging so hard it hurt. I take the head into my mouth ever so slowly and let my tongue (with a lot of focus) vibrate against the slit. Looking back up at Dick's face, he'd thrown his head back, mouth open in a cry of pleasure. Those intense blue eyes were snapped shut tightly, the crimson tint on his cheeks at least ten times brighter. He moans a soft, "W-Wally...!" and his teeth bite at his bottom lip.

Shit. Dick is so _fucking_ cute.

When his moans quieted slightly, I brought my mouth further down on the hard shaft before me until my lips just barely brushed the skin of his hips. Said hips slowly began to arch, pushing him further in to such a degree I felt like gagging. I push down _hard_ on them, beginning to move my mouth up and down and sucking a little more than gently. The way he cried, the way his body reacted was all too much for me.

It was everything I'd ever imagined.

The way his lips felt when I'd kissed him, the way his skin felt soft yet coarse with scars from previous ventures with Batman, the way his eyes looked when he looked back at me, and the way he'd moan my name... I was so happy I could die. Moments passed of sucking and moaning, and as I trailed my tongue along the underside, letting it vibrate slightly, I felt his entire body tense up. Before he came I opened my eyes to look up at his sexually frustrated face, engraving the sight into my memory for a long, long time. Those fingers in my hair tightened and tugged hard. As his body arched, he screamed my name in such a way that made my heart flutter with complete, utter joy.

"G—g_ahhh...!_ W-Wally!"

I happily swallowed down everything he gave me, pulling away from his shaft to crawl back up to his face. The look of exhaustion and bliss that overtook his face whelmed me in ways I cannot put to words, his half-lidded, azure eyes telling me everything he was too tired to say. With a grin, I move down for one more kiss, lingering as long as humanly possible without suffocating the poor little bird. Though he was tired, he returned my romantic gesture eagerly, pulling me down closer until we weren't just kissing or experimenting anymore; we fought to taste and dominate.

As we parted, both of us panting (Dick for obvious reasons) I felt the strangest smile making its way onto my face. Dick smiled just as genuinely as well; not his signature smirk or the smile he makes when he conquers the impossible, but a simple happy smile that told me he was pleased. It made me want to hold him and hug him until he can't breathe anymore – well, anymore than he can't right now.

"Dick..." I whisper into his ear softly, pecking his cheek a few times. "I-I love you."

He wraps his arms around my back, pulling me closer into our embrace. "I love you too, Wally."

At that very moment I could have sworn I hear the boundary between us finally crumbling down. Dick Grayson was mine, _is_ mine. And I refuse to share him with anyone. The boundaries keeping us apart had been crossed, and I could safely say, without any hesitation:

Dick Grayson is no longer my friend. He is my lover.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder just where the boundary between a friend and lover lies.<p>

How many steps can you take together, how many advances can be made, before friends can be dubbed lovers? How many kisses can you steal before he becomes your entirely? I used to wonder how one can measure just how much they can love someone. In hours wasted of thinking of them? In the shades of pink gracing their faces? In pants and moans of pleasure? In moments spent together? But now, if I had to measure just how much I love this boy, this little bird I hold so delicately in my hands, I'd measure in the moments he's taken my breath away by the little things he's done.

So basically, my love for him is immeasurable.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. 14 pages of WallyDick fluff. I really hope you liked it. Read and reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you.**


End file.
